bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Light and Darkness, Shiro Morimoto vs. Rushifa Sureiya!
Light and Darkness, Act 1 Pilot "You know your objective..." Slowly, and with a disturbing amount of calmness and bliss, a masked figure with neck-length black hair, and wearing a torn and tattered grey robe with sandals and a blue and black sheathed sword on his left hip, wandered through the forest region of the Seireitei. The voice in his head was that of a strange being that he could vaquely remember, Nikolai Dragovich. "Find and destroy the Captain of the 7th Division. He is becoming too far of a threat to stand idly by. This is your first test run of your abilities, Rushifa. Do not fail me." "Find...destroy...7th something...." the masked one, now revealed to be that of Rushfia Sureiya, muttered in a drunk like fashion. "Geez....so much effing...violence and shit....." As Shiro walked down his barracks with a bored look on his face, and not really caring about anything at them. A small girl tugged on his sleeve. Shiro blinked comically and looked down. The petit shinigami girl smiled and waved. "Um, Morimoto-Taichou... there is a message for you." She said timidly. Shiro smiled and patted her head. "Thank you little one, mind telling me what it was? "Su-sure!" She said with a small blush. "It said.. um .. A rare reaitsu detected in the Seireitei's forest Area. Investigation is required." Shiro smiled and nodded "Thank you, now mind following me to check it out?" He asked softly. The girl blushed redder than a tomato and nodded. "Men follow me." Shiro said with a commanding voice. Five men nodded and bowed as they followed the captain. "To the forest" Shiro said as they marched. Rushfia continued to walk calmly around the forrest with his hands in his pockets, looking around at all of the various assortments of wildlife and forestry, most notably towards three blue birds on a limb of a tree just above him. It almost saddened him that he would end up making this place a battlefield. "Maybe they'll wise up and leave..." he said to himself idly, referring to the three birds. He then stopped in his tracks, his left hand grasping his weapon. He knew that he wasn't alone... Shiro felt the spiritual power from the forest. "Boys get ready, and you dear. please stay closee by." He warned as they kept going deeper and deeper. After a few minutes, Shiro spotted the Ryokka. "Hey there friend! Lost?!" He asked from a distance. Rushifa tilted his head up slightly, feeling the spiritual energy from the man in front of him. "Depends on who's in front of me...." he said back to the Captain. Shiro got a little bit more serious. "Captain of the 7th Division." Shiro responded as his 5 men got into a formation infront of Shiro and pulled out their swords. "Im guessing you arent from here huh?" Rushifa tilted his head up slightly upon hearing the title. "Captain...7th Division....you mean you're Shiro Morimoto?" "Yes What of it?" He asked as he held the girl tightly. "Im scared.." the little one said as she stared at Rushifa. Rushifa grinned inside of his mask, his left eye hole shining with a bright red light, similar to a camera flash. He held his right hand behind his back, and within his palm formed a blue sphere of energy. "Somebody wants your head...and I'm here to deliver...." VRRRRRRRRRBOOOOOM!!!!! Quickly and without warning, Rushifa shot out his right hand and released a rather large blue Cero from his palm, intending to devour all of them in it's wide gait and supposidly not caring about the fact that a little girl was with his target. When the flash hit the 5 seated member and Shiro, they all covered their eyes. The little girl was behind Shiro so didnt get blinded . She peeked up at Rushifa and tugged on Shiro. "Captain! He is about to shoot something!" Shiro tried opening his eyes and saw everything blurry. He spotted a ble glow and widen his eyes. Shiro ran in front of his men's position and lifted his hand. "Bakudō # 81. Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void)!" He hsouted as a large shield appeared to block the enemy's attack. Once the Cero hit a large explosion was created. A couple trees burst into flames and so did the grass. The shield broke once it blocked the cero and explosion. "Men, stand down. Apparently I'm the target. One of you send a report to the Head Captain. I'll take care of him." Shiro spoke. He looked back at Rushifa and smiled. "Well, May i know your name and who wants me dead?" Rushifa grinned wider, flicking his thumb upwards and unsheathing his blade from it's sheathe with a soft click. The motion was strong enough to propel the weapon up out of his sheathe straight into his hand. He then began to twirl the weapon around like a flail with it's loose ribbon. "Name's Rushfia Sureiya..." he began, his red eye shining once more behind his mask. "...and the King wants your head." Twwwirrrl!!!!! He then threw the weapon at Shiro like a dart, the weapon still attached to it's elongated wrapping from his handle as the weapon propelled at the heroic Captain like an arrow. Shiro closed his eyes when the Rushifa flashed his red light again. His ear twitch as he heard the sword's edge cutting the wind. He can now "see" what was comming at him. All he did was swiftly move out of the way where the sword was heading at. Good for him his crew left, though he knew the girl went to hide. "King? What King?" He asked before pulling his sword out while slowly opening his eyes. Rushifa sneered, quickly pulling his blade back to his right hand and remaining in a fighting stance. "King Nikolai Dragovich. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, Shiro." His weapon then began to bristle with blue energy. "I can call you Shiro, right? Or would you prefer something else?" Shiro stared at Rushifa and stabed his blade on the ground. "Shiro is good.. but try calling me by my nickname I got when I was a rogue.. Crimson Wind ." He said. A gale of wind surrounded Shiro's blade as it was now released into Shikai. The large blade stood in the ground until he pulled it out. "But I must say, I thoguht Hueco Mundo's king was long gone. Who exactly is this Nikolai Dragovich, and why does he want me?" With a bright flash, Rushfia's own sealed Zanpakuto transformed into a black and silver Zanbato that was easily the same length than he was, if not higher. It's black handle ran past it's handle guard into a hollow space just between said guard and the blade. He then pointed the weapon at Shiro in a challenging pose. "Didn't ask. All I know is that he wants you gone." he said. Shiro smirked and asked "So all you are is the mindless foot soldier?". Shiro pulled out his sowrd from the ground and got into a combat pose as well. "I guess I have some time to play around with you before the other captains come. It was pressty smart of you to be inside a forest in the Seireitei ." He said before his eyes glowed red. "Oh...you'll find that i'm no ordinary foot soldier....Crimson Wind..." WHOOSH!!! Using Flash Step, Rushfia appeared in front of Shiro and brought his massive sword upon Shiro's form, aiming to split his left shoulder down and cut it off with a single stroke. Shiro quickly lift his large blade up to block Rushifa's attack. "..Flash step... but he used a cero...what is he..?" Shiro asked himself inside his head. "What exactly are you Rushifa..?" Shiro asked before a high level of pressure casued by winds started to push Rushifa away. Slowly the gmassive gales of wind surrinded Shiro's blade and enahnced its cutting capabilities and extended his range. Skidding along the ground, Rushifa employed another flash step to appear to Shiro's left side, swinging his weapon in a move that would normally decapitate him if it wasn't countered effectively. "Does it really matter?"